The invention relates to a swivel assembly for an inflation syringe such as those typically used for procedures such as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty and other procedures which involve the inflation of a balloon catheter.
Syringe assemblies are typically used for inflating balloon catheters in operations which may be referred to as balloon angioplasty, wherein a catheter with a dilatible balloon at or near its tip is threaded into and through an artery to a stenotic region. The balloon is then inflated thereby compressing obstructions or other material against the artery wall so as to widen the interior diameter of the vessel and again permit sufficient flow of blood.
The balloon is typically inflated utilizing a pressurized fluid such as a mixture of equal parts of a contrast media and a saline solution which fluid is pressurized to exert the dilatation pressure on the balloon catheter. An inflation syringe assembly is typically utilized to deliver the fluid under pressure to the balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,514 to Ryan illustrates a typical inflation syringe assembly. As shown in Ryan, the assembly typically includes a pressure gauge which is directed upwardly for reading the pressure which is being delivered to the balloon catheter. This is useful so the doctor or technician may monitor the pressure being delivered to the balloon while the procedure is being carried out.
Also as shown in the Ryan patent, such a device typically has a downwardly depending handle or grip portion which is held by the doctor or technician during the procedure. Such grip portions are useful while the syringe assembly is being held. However, when the syringe assembly must be set down during the procedure, the pistol grip renders it necessary to position the syringe assembly on its side. In this position the pressure gauge is no longer readily visible without forcing the doctor or technician to bend and/or twist so as to view the gauge which now is also on its side.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a syringe assembly wherein the pressure gauge is visible regardless of the orientation of the pistol grip portion of the housing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a syringe assembly which is more convenient in use.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a syringe assembly wherein pressure is more readily monitored so as to provide safer medical and surgical procedures.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.